011814-Ryspor-Balish
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering conciseTactician CT at 16:44 -- 04:45 GT: ~Yov'll be pleaʃed to know yov've been right all along.~ 04:45 GT: ~Abovt hvmanʃ and moirallegiance, that iʃ.~ 04:45 CT: Hearing THAT I assume NOT. 04:45 CT: What HAPPENED? 04:46 GT: ~He doeʃn't liʃten to me.~ 04:47 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre if he ever haʃ, really.~ 04:47 CT: Yes, the human Dean is RATHER stupid. 04:47 CT: Tell me, HOW did this START? The RELATIONSHIP, I mean. 04:48 GT: ~Hiʃ name iʃ Doir, and it waʃ really ʃort of a ʃpvr-of-the-moment thing. I calmed him ovt of a revenge-driven ʃvicide, and then he aʃked me if I wanted to be moirailʃ.~ 04:49 CT: It SOUNDS like you acted no more than you USUAL do, Ryspor. 04:50 GT: ~Yovr gentle ʃvpport iʃ appreciated, aʃ alwayʃ.~ 04:50 CT: Or a TEAMMATE even, but not the SPECIAL care of a moirail. It SOUNDS like he misenterperated the SITUATION as a pale advance, moreso than your NORMAL attitude. 04:51 CT: I'm NOT even INSULTING you, I'm just POINTING it out. 04:52 GT: ~It'ʃ poʃʃible, yeʃ, if...painfvl to conʃider.~ 04:53 CT: You SIMPLY got too INVOLVED with something you MAY NOT have been COMPLETELY behind. It's NO ONES fault, just a MISUNDERSTANDING. 04:53 CT: There is NO WAY the human can UNDERSTAND Moirailship, REALLY, no OTHER species seem to have anything CLOSE to it. 04:54 GT: ~I really thovght Doir had graʃped it, thovgh. I waʃ ʃo hopefvl and happy abovt how well it waʃ working, and then I find ovt I've been povring myʃelf into thiʃ for nothing.~ 04:55 CT: Not for NOTHING, just a LEARNING experience. 04:57 GT: ~Oh, I ʃee, ʃo thiʃ moirallegiance waʃ jvʃt a TEʃT RVN, then. No harm done, hmmm? I ʃhovld probably ʃtop all thiʃ ʃilly HEARTBREAK bvʃineʃʃ over the death of a relationʃhip that waʃn't even IMPORTANT in the grand ʃcheme of thingʃ!~ 04:58 CT: WHAT, you think you are not BETTER from this? 04:59 GT: ~Well, I certainly don't FEEL better at the moment.~ 05:00 CT: SURE, you don't NEED to feel BETTER to know you have BECOME better, it's JUST something that HAPPENS. 05:00 CT: Did you learn NOTHING about yourself in the PROCESS? 05:00 CT: Did you learn NOTHING about Doir? 05:01 GT: ~...That he may never leave hiʃ room again ovt of ʃheer terror and gvilt?~ 05:02 CT: SURE, that he BLAMES himself for the RELATIONSHIP, even if there is NO ONE to blame. 05:02 CT: He'll HEAL, like all wounds do, just as YOU WILL, just as you DID, not a MONTH before. 05:04 CT: LISTEN, SURE, you two ENDED a pale relationship, which is a HARD thing to GO THROUGH, you loose the PERSON you found yourself able to TALK to, but HEY, there is only ONE direction to take, foreward. It's where you WISH to end, which is IMPORTANT. 05:23 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre where I want to end, to be honeʃt. I can't think of very many people I'd want to have a pale relationʃhip with, and all the people I can ʃee myʃelf with are either already involved in a moirallegiance or are fvriovʃ at me. ~ 05:23 CT: Then WAIT, ride the CURRENTS and see. where you END UP. 05:25 GT: ~That ʃeemʃ like a good covrʃe of action, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 05:25 CT: Just look at what HAPPENED with me, SHOCKINGLY, Maenam actually BECAME interested in a pale RELATIONSHIP. 05:26 GT: ~Oh, I ʃvppoʃe I don't need to intervene after all, then.~ 05:26 CT: What? 05:26 GT: ~Vm~ 05:26 GT: ~I mean~ 05:26 GT: ~Hooray for yov~ 05:26 CT: Ryspor, TALK. 05:27 GT: ~...I may have been entreatied by an ʃovrce that ʃhall go vnnamed to enʃvre a moirallegiance with Maenam wovld happen.~ 05:27 CT: ... 05:27 CT: Ryspor, ALLOW me another INSIGHT to my PERSONALITY. 05:28 CT: I don't LIKE it when people TALK about my quadrants. 05:28 CT: My opinion is VERY STRONG on this FACTOR. 05:28 CT: Now PLEASE, if you WOULD..? 05:29 GT: ~If I wovld what?~ 05:29 CT: ENLIGHTEN me. 05:30 GT: ~I, I don't know what yov're talking abovt, haha...~ 05:30 CT: WHO. 05:31 GT: ~...Can I refvʃe to divvlge that information?~ 05:31 CT: It's UNWISE. 05:32 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre how ʃhe'd react if ʃhe knew that yov knew, that'ʃ all.~ 05:32 GT: ~Or he~ 05:32 GT: ~it covld be a male~ 05:32 CT: HOW about you CUT this OUT and TELL me before I get CROSS. 05:33 GT: ~Agh, FINE!~ 05:33 GT: ~It waʃ Libby, all right? ʃhe aʃked me and Doir to enʃvre yov two got together, and...alʃo to make certain thingʃ didn't ʃteer too far in the flvʃhed direction.~ 05:34 CT: Oh. 05:34 CT: Well SEE, that wasn't HARD. 05:35 CT: Libby has certain PRIVILEGES, because of the CULTURAL differences. 05:37 CT: I could go ON and ON, but I'm sure you're uninterested. 05:38 GT: ~No, I'm intereʃted!~ 05:39 CT: Are you SURE? It's a LOT of information that will PROBABLY just sound like I'm RANTING. 05:39 GT: ~I need to know aʃ mvch aʃ poʃʃible to refrain from accidentally offending Libby.~ 05:39 GT: ~Again.~ 05:39 CT: Hmm 05:39 CT: I SUPPOSE that's TRUE. 05:41 CT: Well, in Twink SOCIETY, a certain caste of Twinks are ALL raised TOGETHER, by ONE creature, from Wrigglerhood, or n00bhood in their case, to NEAR adulthood, where they get their OWN private QUARTERS. It SEEMS this begins a very SOLITARY portion of their LIVES. 05:42 CT: SEE, Twinks don't really HAVE friends, they have THOSE they are familiar with, and castemates, but they feel rather APATHETIC toward them, simply FOCUSING on the work which is GIVEN from their specific CASTE. 05:43 CT: They are HIGHLY EFFICIENT in this reguard, and also don't SEEM to need to use... 05:43 CT: Erm, INTERCOURSE, in order to CONTINUE the production of their SPECIES. 05:44 CT: It's more of a BONDING exercise. 05:45 CT: ALSO a WAY to EXHANGE geteic MATERIAL, which is, UH, SOMETHING that happens in Twink CULTURE. 05:46 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, adaptation, correct?~ 05:46 CT: YES... You've HEARD about it? 05:46 GT: ~Libby gave me an overview, yeʃ.~ 05:47 CT: RIGHT, yes, OKAY. 05:48 CT: The ADAPTATION seems to be a WAY to get CLOSER to one another. 05:49 CT: WELL, when a female Twink reaches a CERTAIN STAGE, she goes to VISIT the spiritual gaurdian or SOMETHING or their RACE, GodOS. Libby MENTIONS this being where I would say Vast Glub. 05:50 CT: THERE, the females RECIEVE their Primers, which is an INDICATION they are ready to BECOME attached to another Twink in a partnership. 05:51 CT: The MALE Twinks must SEEK OUT someone AROUND their Caste Level, and COMPLETE the Primer a SELECTED female put FORTH, in order to FULFILL the requirments to ENTER this relationship. 05:52 GT: ~ʃo do the femaleʃ chooʃe their mate, or iʃ it merely the firʃt male that comeʃ forward? ~ 05:54 CT: They SEEM to speak with the different POTENTIAL mates, but that's IT I believe, if a male FILLS their Primer, it SEEMS to not be reversible. 05:55 CT: That's WHY the primer is SO IMPORTANT I believe. 05:56 CT: But YES, other than their Partners, Twinks don't HAVE anyone ELSE. 05:56 GT: ~Yov mentioned ʃomething abovt caʃteʃ?~ 05:57 CT: YES, castes. 05:57 CT: SIMILAR to the blood castes in OUR society. 05:58 CT: Libby is an ARCHIVISTS, yes, there are SEVERAL other castes, but I have not LOOKED into them. 05:58 CT: Jackie is a PROGRAMMER, tasked with WORKING with code, Herald is a WARRIOR, tasks with DEFENDING and eccelling at what he DOES. 05:59 CT: THEN there is Scarlet, who, rather than a PARTNER who works with the OTHER HALF of their relationship to make their lives BETTER and share BURDENS, is DESCRIBED as more of a trophy. 06:00 CT: A STATEMENT which a male Twink can say "I am SUFFICIENT enough that I need no REAL partner, rather this GOOD LOOKING one." 06:00 GT: ~A concvbine of ʃortʃ, then?~ 06:00 CT: It's ACTUALLY rather sad, to be HONEST. 06:00 CT: I SUPPOSE, but a Twink can only have ONE partner 06:02 CT: WHAT I can TELL, the levels have Libby at the LOWEST level, with Herald NEXT, then Jackie or Scarlet, I AM UNSURE which is WHICH. 06:04 GT: ~ʃo then, given ʃcarlet'ʃ caʃte, did the Herald actvally fill ʃcarlet'ʃ primer or waʃ ʃhe merely a...trophy partner, for lack of a word, I wonder?~ 06:05 GT: ~From her obʃeʃʃion with him, I'd ʃay the former, bvt then I'm not the expert on Twinkʃ here, haha.~ 06:05 CT: YES, Herald FILLED her Primer. 06:06 CT: MUCH to everyone's SHOCK, apparently. 06:06 CT: It was SUPPOSED to be Herald and Libby, then Scarlet and Jackie 06:08 CT: Herald SEEMED to be ENTHRALLED with Scarlet's LOOKS, and SWOOPED in DURING the game to TAKE her, while Jackie was DISTRACTED. 06:08 CT: Then... 06:09 CT: Excuse ME, I do not think I can SPEAK of Libby's and Jackie's RELATIONS, nor what TRANSPIRED... NEVERMIND, I don't WISH to talk about that SUBJECT. 06:11 GT: ~Libby and Jackie'ʃ...oh. OH. Yeʃ, well, of covrʃe, I won't pry. I can imagine that the ʃvbject might be a tad...ʃenʃitive.~ 06:12 CT: YES, yeah, it's VERY sensitive. 06:12 GT: ~ʃhall we talk abovt ʃomething elʃe, then?~ 06:13 CT: I SUPPOSE, any QUESTIONS, went over a few BASICS. 06:13 GT: ~Hmm.~ 06:15 GT: ~No, I can't ʃay that I have any more qveʃtionʃ. Yovr lectvre waʃ very informative.~ 06:15 CT: I COULD give you MORE, but they are in the FORM of come kind of PRIVATE system Libby had in STORAGE. 06:16 GT: ~...Do yov think ʃhe'd want vʃ to be pervʃing it?~ 06:16 GT: ~Or, well, me, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 06:16 CT: I don't KNOW, honestly. 06:16 CT: That is a QUESTION for her. 06:17 GT: ~Perhapʃ I'll aʃk her after I ʃpologize to her.~ 06:17 GT: ~Apologize, ʃorry.~ 06:17 CT: THAT may be a GOOD idea, she'll FORGIVE you, I think. 06:18 GT: ~...Yov think?~ 06:19 CT: I really DO, despite the RECENT aggression she's been DISPLAYING on my case. 06:24 GT: ~ʃhe might alʃo be a tad biaʃed to forgive me, thovgh I can bvt hope and I'd alʃo feel a tad gvilty taking advantage of her like that.~ 06:25 CT: Oh? WHAT do you MEAN? 06:26 GT: ~ʃhe ʃent an echo by before I meʃʃed thingʃ vp, and mentioned that...~ 06:27 CT: Using ECHOES, REALLY? I'll have a TALK to her about that, she shouldn't be DOING so much. 06:29 GT: ~Well, it didn't help that yov were, aha, diʃtracting her real ʃelf.~ 06:29 GT: ~Bvt I digreʃʃ.~ 06:30 GT: ~We talked, and aʃ ʃhe left, ʃhe mentioned that it waʃ a pity that Doir and I were together, aʃ...~ 06:30 GT: ~Aʃ ʃhe felt pale for me.~ 06:30 CT: Oh, INTERESTING. 06:31 CT: ALTHOUGH, I would not RECOMMEND approaching her WITH THAT just YET, because of how RECENT it was. 06:31 CT: The uh, EVENT I mean. 06:31 GT: ~...Yeʃ, I agree.~ 06:32 CT: DO ask her to FORGIVE you though, it's IMPORTANT. 06:33 GT: ~Well, obviovʃly. I plan on doing that aʃ ʃoon aʃ poʃʃible, regardleʃʃ of recent eventʃ.~ 06:33 CT: Just... if you WISH to pursue her in THAT WAY, wait a WHILE, for both your SAKES. 06:34 GT: ~Indeed. I don't wiʃh to gain a repvtation like Joʃʃik'ʃ jvʃt yet, haha.~ 06:36 CT: Ah, YES, his REPUTATION. I SURE he means well, at LEAST. 06:36 CT: How are THINGS with him, by the WAY? 06:39 GT: ~I'd ʃay fairly good. He'ʃ aʃ overtly affectionate aʃ ever. I haven't told him abovt my breakvp yet, bvt I'm ʃvre he'll figvre it ovt eventvally.~ 06:40 CT: Yes, I DO assume he'll FIGURE it out, you are not EXACTLY quiet about your FEELINGS. 06:41 GT: ~I am rather terrible at keeping ʃecretʃ, I'll admit. It'ʃ a flaw I'm hoping to correct eventvally.~ 06:43 CT: It's not a HUGE deal, but you MAY just need to learn to be more CAREFUL. 07:01 GT: ~I mainly have trovble with ʃaying thingʃ before I can really think them throvgh.~ 07:01 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ, in fact, the ʃovrce of moʃt of my problemʃ, now that I think of it.~ 07:01 CT: YES, that is something you should FOCUS on fixing. 07:02 CT: It can have some very MAJOR consequences, really. 07:05 GT: ~Yeʃ, I've fovnd that ovt the hard way, ʃeveral timeʃ.~ 07:05 GT: ~Oh, I've jvʃt thovght of another qveʃtion abovt twinkʃ, if yov don't mind the rather ʃvdden ʃvbject change.~ 07:05 CT: WHY not. 07:07 GT: ~What exactly iʃ a Primer? Iʃ it ʃimilar to a character ʃheet, in that it'ʃ a phyʃical qvantification of an vnqvantifiable idea, or ʃomething elʃe?~ 07:08 CT: Oh NO, the primer is MORE of a list of QUALIFICATIONS that a male needs to FILL in order to INITIATE the partnership with a FEMALE. 07:13 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee.~ 07:13 GT: ~Vm, thiʃ may be a tad perʃonal, bvt have yov filled Libby'ʃ primer?~ 07:13 CT: I HAVE, yes, OFFICIALLY filled her Primer. 07:14 CT: We ALSO exchanged STIMS, of course MINE was created. 07:14 CT: By HER, of course, using my GENETICS. 07:19 CT: SPEAKING of, I should PROBABLY go talk to Libby. 07:19 CT: I'll put in a GOOD WORD, alright Ryspor? 07:20 GT: ~Thank yov, that wovld be excellent. I think I might go down to the library for a while myʃelf.~ 07:20 CT: Oh, I MAY see you THERE sometime then. 07:21 CT: I'll TAKE my LEAVE, see you AROUND. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 19:22 --